


And death shall have no dominion

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timeline, M/M, Underage - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself shunned by the other Slytherins, except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry wasn’t feeling particularly welcomed in the Slytherin common room, so he had commandeered an abandoned classroom to do his homework in peace. He had finished his Charms essay, and was currently struggling with his Potions one.

Professor Slughorn was kinda nice, but his subject was highly complicated and Harry was rereading the same page for the fifth time, not understanding it any better than the first.

He opened the Potions compendium he had checked out of the library — four weeks ago, Madam Pince was going to have his head — and looked at the index in the hope of finding inspiration.

He felt a draught against his left side and looked up; his locking spell must have failed again. He nearly jumped when he saw a silvery figure floating by his side.

“That’s because mulberry is a plant,” the ghost offered.

It was a boy, a little older than himself, maybe sixteen, Harry thought. He was wearing the same Slytherin uniform as Harry. A curtain of hair hid his face as he bent forward to read Harry’s textbook.

“What?” Harry said belatedly.

“You have to add the slugs before the mulberry, because mulberry is a plant. Animal parts before plants, it’s a rule for the whole category of cleaning potions.”

“Oh. That’s a useful rule to know, thanks.”

Harry carefully noted it in his notebook.

“Yes. As your textbook is a useless piece of shit, it doesn’t mention it,” the ghost said, disgusted.

Harry giggled. “Do you have any better books to recommend?”

“Try Cawthair, Theory of Potion-Making. It’s very good. Though,” the ghost turned to take a look at Harry, “you’re only a first year, right? It’s a bit advanced.”

Harry nonetheless wrote the reference down.

“Thanks. By the way, I’m Harry.”

“Severus.” He looked suspiciously at Harry. “You look somewhat familiar.”

Harry shrugged. “I’m told I look a lot like my father. You might have known him; his name was James Potter.”

Severus stared. “You’re James Potter’s son? Wait a minute, you’re a Potter _and_ a Slytherin? Now that’s just grand!”

He let out a laugh. Harry blinked in confusion.

“Did you know my father?”

“Yes, I did. And I didn’t like him, so no need to ask for stories,” Severus added as Harry opened his mouth.

Harry nodded, a little glumly. A new thought had him brighten again.

“What about my mother?”

“Lily Evans, yes? I heard she had married him. Can’t imagine why.”

Harry ignored the disgusted comment and asked again, “Did you know her?”

“She was good at Potions,” Severus said grudgingly.

“Which I’m not.”

Severus shrugged. “Honestly, with a teacher like Slughorn. . .”

“Were you?”

“What?”

“Good at Potions?” Harry explained.

Severus looked at Harry for a second, then he nodded. “Yes. Now, what else are you having difficulties with?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my God, this man’s a joke.”

“Hmm?” Severus’s eyes were bleary and half-lidded. He yawned. “What were you saying?”

“Lockhart. Guess what? He’s persuaded Slughorn to teach us love potions for Valentine’s Day.”

That got Severus’s attention fast. “What? But most of them are illegal!”

“Oh, only the legal potions, of course. The weak ones, the short-term ones. . .” Harry made a derisive gesture with his hand.

“And Dumbledore’s going to allow it? This is crazy.”

* * *

Keeping his eyes cautiously closed, Harry fumbled for the classroom door’s handle. Closing the door behind him, he let out a cry of triumph; he had made it without problems.

“Harry?”

Still keeping his eyes closed, Harry warned, “We did Titania’s Bane today, so I’m warning you right now that I will moon over you for the next few hours.”

“Over me? But I’m dead!”

“Better you than Malfoy.”

Harry opened his eyes. Before him was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. His hair was a shiny silver colour, his nose Roman and noble, his lips thin and red as cherries. Though he was wearing student robes, they were hanging almost regally from his frame.

“Oh Severus, my love. What should I do to gain your favour? Tell me, dear heart!”

Severus’s face took a strange expression and he stifled a giggle.

“Oh, Harry, you look completely enraptured. It’s too funny.”

“I am! Enraptured with your face, so fair; with your wit, so sharp; with your voice, oh, your voice. Dark chocolate is not so sweet and velvety as your voice and surely God’s angels’ music is not so heavenly as the music of your voice.”

Severus turned away and had a violent fit of coughing. Harry stepped forward, anxious.

“Are you ill, dear love? Tell me whether there’s aught I could do!”

Severus let out short breaths and swallowed.

“No, thank you, Harry. It’s nothing. So you, er, like my voice?”

* * *

Slumped on the desk, Harry hid his face in his crossed arms. Severus floated around, in full laughing fit. Every time he started to calm down, a look at Harry would set him off again.

“You have to admit it was funny.”

A groan answered him.

“C’mon, Harry!”

“Shut up, Sev. I’ve never been so humiliated of all my life.”

“It could have been worse. Could have been Malfoy.”

Harry sat up abruptly, and threw a horrified glance at Severus, who of course roared with laughter once again. Harry shuddered violently.

“Thank God for small favours.”


	3. Chapter 3

“O as usual, Mr Potter. You’ve decidedly inherited your mother’s skills in Potions.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said as he accepted his copy.

Professor Slughorn launched into a boring lecture about sleeping draughts, nothing Harry hadn’t heard before from Severus. When the bell rung, Harry nearly flew out of the classroom. The week was finally over.

Harry dropped his schoolbag when he arrived in _his_ classroom, then locked the door with a powerful spell Severus had taught him.

“God! Is it me, or is Slughorn getting more boring every year?”

Severus snorted inelegantly.

“He’s an idiot. How were your holidays?”

Harry grinned. “I blew up Aunt Marge with that spell you showed me.”

Severus chuckled. “Oh, excellent. But what about the Ministry?”

“That’s the best part, you’ll never believe me. I’d had enough, so I packed and left that night on the Knight Bus. Went to the Leaky Cauldron and took a room there. The Minister himself visited me, Sev! I was rather quaking in my shoes, but turned out that he didn’t even care about the underage magic. He’d been afraid that I had been kidnapped by that criminal who escaped out of Azkaban. Severus, are you all right?”

“He’s the one who killed me.” Severus’s voice was tight.

“Who? Fudge?”

Severus shook his head. “No, Black.”

Harry frowned and looked at Severus seriously. “You never told me how you died.”

“Black. He was in my year, a Gryffindor.” Harry snorted at that. “He had a friend, a Gryffindor too, who was a werewolf who used to spend the full moon at the Shrieking Shack. There’s a secret passage to reach it from the castle.”

“And?”

“Black told me to go to the Shrieking Shack. On a full moon.”

Harry felt a little nauseous. “Oh fuck. That mustn’t have been an easy death.”

Severus turned away. “Yeah.”

“What happened to the werewolf?”

“He hanged himself four days later. He hadn’t been in on the. . . joke and he couldn’t bear the thought that he’d killed.”

“Fuck. That Black is a nasty piece of work. Using one of his friends like that. . .”

“Yeah. Anyway, he wasn’t convicted of my death, because by the time I came back to the afterlife and was able to bear witness, his parents had taken him away and sent him off to Durmstrang.”

“The German school? So how did he end up in Azkaban?”

“He was sent there after Voldemort’s fall. He was a Death Eater, one of his henchmen.”

“Nasty.” Harry remained silent for a moment, then exclaimed, “Oh, thanks for the tutorial you sent me over the summer. I aced Slughorn’s test!”

Severus shrugged. “It’s nothing. I was bored shirtless this summer; it passed the time.”

“You sure there’s nothing I can do for you?”

Severus hesitated. “Well. . . No, of course not.”

“Sev. I won’t mock you or anything.”

“Well, yes, all right, there’s one thing. I’m not sure how to ask. Er. Well, er, could you masturbate for me?”

“Huh?”

“Well, it’s not as much interaction as I’d like, but you being alive, and me. . . not, our options are limited.”

“But you’re a ghost! Aren’t ghosts supposed to be free of those sorts of urges?”

“Harry,” Severus said patiently, “I was killed when I was sixteen. I’ve been horny for the last eighteen years.”

“Seen from that angle. . . What d’you want me to do? Wank while you watch? I warn you, there’s not much to see.”

To Harry’s despair, puberty was long in coming. Sparse hair decorated his groin, and his balls had grown slightly, but he still had a little boy’s dick. He disrobed quickly, throwing his robes haphazardly on the floor.

“I see what you mean. . .”

“Hey!”

“Still, it’s better than nothing,” Severus said as he floated closer.

Harry took himself in hand and began to pull and squeeze. Soon, his small cock had stiffened until the head was peeking out of the foreskin. He slipped his other hand over his balls, kneading them, rolling them in their sac.

Soon he felt the familiar sensation build up and the hand on his cock moved quicker and quicker. He cried out as a few drops of liquid ran over his fingers.

He was still breathing heavily when he sat back. The first thing he noticed was that Severus’s breathing matched his own; the second was the bulge in the normally perfect line of Severus’s student robes. Harry nodded toward it.

“Let me see you deal with that.”

Severus grinned. In a second, all his clothes had disappeared and he was naked. His cock was bigger than Harry’s, more mature, though not quite adult.

The silvery head was shiny and Harry watched in fascination as Severus licked two of his fingers and brought them to his rear. Severus spread his legs and shifted slightly in the air, and Harry got a perfect view of Severus’s fingers slowly pushing in and out of his arse.

It didn’t take long for the older boy to come, shooting silver-transparent strands onto his own chest and scooping them up to lick them afterwards. Harry was feeling hot by the time Severus’s clothes found their rightful place again.

“Wow,” he said feebly.

“That was good,” Severus agreed. “Next time, we’ll do it together, at the same time, okay?”

There was going to be a next time? As far as Harry was concerned, that was the best news he’d had since he had learned he was a wizard.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus’s silver form appeared through the door.

“I got talking with Myrtle yesterday.”

“Hmm?” Harry asked half-heartedly. He didn’t look up from his golden egg, hoping against hope that it would yield its clue.

“Listen, Potter! It’s important.”

“Sorry, Sev. What did you talk about? I thought you couldn’t bear her?”

“Apparently, Cedric decoded the clue over the holidays, and as she saw him, she knows what to do.”

“She told you!”

“Yes! The screech, it’s Mermish. So you have to listen to it underwater.”

Harry nodded. “Won’t be easy in the Slytherin showers.” He sighed. “Well, I’ll find a way.”

Severus grinned smugly. “I know the password to the Prefects’ Bathroom.”

“Good call, Sev! I’ll go there tonight. Now that’s settled, I have something for you.”

Harry climbed on the desk and sat on it, his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

“What?”

“Hello, Sev.”

Severus turned so fast he nearly stumbled. Harry was floating near him, silvery white as a ghost. Severus’s eyes went from him to the unmoving figure on the desk and back again. A slow grin spread on his face.

“Wicked! What is it?”

“Astral projection. Sends me to the same plane as ghosts. Do you know what that means?”

Severus reached out a finger and poked at Harry’s shoulder. His finger _didn’t_ pass through Harry.

“I can touch you!”

“We can fuck.”

The boys shared a grin and went at each other’s clothes, sending buttons flying and fabric tearing until they were both naked. Harry had filled out a bit. Though it still hadn’t reached its definite size, his cock was no longer tiny. In fact, it was filling and rising steadily.

“Who first?” Severus whispered.

Harry turned until he was floating on all fours. Over his shoulder, he said, “I’m not sure how much lubrication we need.”

“We’re spirits, Harry. We don’t need any.”

Severus carefully circled his index finger around Harry’s anus, passing over and over the hole until Harry shouted at him to fuck him, already! Without warning, Severus jammed two of his fingers inside, pulling howls of pleasure from Harry.

Severus took his fingers out and Harry growled in displeasure. Laughing, Severus positioned himself and breached Harry slowly. Too slowly, in fact, for Harry’s tastes, but finally, he was all the way in, his balls brushing teasingly against Harry’s arse.

Severus pulled out, until only the head of his cock remained inside, then he thrust in violently. Harry gasped; he didn’t know what Severus had done, but. . .

“Do that again!”

Severus chuckled breathlessly.

“Not sure I’ll be able to go on for very long. . .”

Severus was right about that, unfortunately. It was the first time for both of them, and ghosts weren’t more enduring than living humans. Harry came, spilling himself in the air, and the movements of his arse milked Severus’s orgasm.

Harry tiredly crawled into Severus’s arms and pecked him on the lips.

“Happy birthday, Sev.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you think my dream has something to do with the prophecy you told me about?”

Severus frowned. “Why would you think it has?”

“I don’t know. A hunch.”

“You can’t ask Dumbledore about it, anyway. It’s not as if you’re supposed to know the prophecy.”

Harry nodded. “The bastard wouldn’t even look me in the eyes, the last time I saw him. And let’s not talk about Umbridge. . . Moody!”

“What?”

“I could write Moody. I think he would help me.”

Severus thought about that. Slowly, he nodded. “It’s worth trying.”

* * *

“So, what did Moody say? I can’t believe he included a ghost-repelling spell in his wards!”

Harry giggled. “The man’s paranoid, Sev, what did you expect?” Sobering, he added, “The room I see in my dream, guess what? It’s the part of the Department of Mysteries where prophecies are stored. Moody reckons that Voldemort is sending me visions to try and lure me there.”

“So what are you doing?”

Harry pointed at the pile of books on the desk. “He gave me a list of books about Occlumency. It’s the art of closing one’s mind against. . . snoopers. I’m to read them all, practice, and he’ll be back in two weeks to test me on them.”

Severus nodded. “Wise.”

“We’re also going to make a trip to the Department of Mysteries. See, Voldemort doesn’t know the whole prophecy, only the first half. Moody doesn’t know it either, and he didn’t manage to convince Dumbledore to tell me, but as I know a certain ghost with a wandering ear. . .” Harry snickered. “Anyway, only the people the prophecies are about can take them from their shelves at the Ministry, so Voldemort wants me to take it and bring it back to him.”

Severus snorted. “Wouldn’t it be easier if he went there himself?”

“Honestly, I’ve stopped looking for rational explanations where Voldemort is concerned. The man’s insane.”

“And a piss-poor strategist, to boot. All right, so what book do we begin with?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Show me the list of Horcruxes.”

Harry set in on the table between them.

“Riddle’s diary, check. Slytherin’s locket, well, we know where it is, at least. Marvolo’s ring?”

Both boys snickered, thinking of Dumbledore’s wizened hand.

“Taken care off,” Harry said, ticking it with a flourish. “Hufflepuff’s cup?”

“Whereabouts unknown.”

“It’s going to be a bitch to find.”

Severus nodded. “Gryffindor’s item?”

“We know of two possible candidates, maybe more. Shut up, Sev,” Harry said as Severus sniggered.

“How did you manage to pull _Gryffindor’s_ sword from the hat?”

“Dumbledore told me I had many qualities Godric Gryffindor valued in people,” Harry whispered, vaguely ashamed.

“Not true. You’ve got a brain, for starters.”

Harry threw a crumpled sheet of parchment at Severus, who yelped when the ball passed through him.

“Okay. The sword or the hat. We’ll have to check those,” Harry said.

“You realise they’re both in Dumbledore’s office? And that it might be something else entirely?”

“One step at a time, Severus. I won’t climb that mountain until I have to. So, only one left, if Dumbledore’s hypotheses are correct. Ravenclaw’s item, whatever it is.”

Severus suddenly looked embarrassed.

“Sev? What is it? Sev! What’s the problem?”

Severus floated down until he was sitting on the same bench as Harry. He looked at his hands, knotted on his lap.

“There was a small eagle statuette found near your cot, when your parents were. . .”

Harry frowned. “He wanted to use my death to make a Horcrux? Well, I didn’t know, but it’s not completely unexpected.”

“You don’t understand, Harry. The statuette is _not_ a Horcrux.”

“But once the spell is cast, it can’t be repelled. If it’s not the statuette, then what. . . is. . . it. . .? Oh.”

“Now you get it.” Severus’s voice was unexpectedly tight.

“_‘Power the Dark Lord knows not.’_” Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his face. “I suppose he’s not aware of it.”

“I suppose not. Harry. . .”

Harry’s eyes were damp and he rubbed them furiously.

“Don’t. . . Maybe. . . maybe I can come back as a ghost. . .”

Harry slipped into the trance-like state. Severus launched on his projection as soon as it appeared and hugged him tight. Harry buried his head in the crook of Severus’s neck, relishing the familiar feeling of Severus’s hair tickling his face, his long, fine hand rubbing his back, his voice whispering nonsense in his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Disdain was written all over the ghost’s face as he surveyed the joyous revels in the Great Hall below. The Headmaster stood up, and after a few minutes, silence came down on the students.

Dumbledore raised his cup.

“Voldemort is dead. And for good this time!”

A roar followed his announcement. Dumbledore basked in the feeling for a minute, then motioned the crowd to calm down.

“But it wouldn’t do to forget the victims of the war against Voldemort, beginning with the young man who gave up his life so that we would be free. So, let’s have a minute of silence for Harry Potter.”

Heads bowed and faces took an air of reverence. The ghost snorted. Two arms wrapped around him from behind and a chin went to rest over his shoulder. Silvery eyes met silvery eyes, and they smiled at each other.

“Rather disgusting display of self-indulgence, don’t you think?” Severus said, jutting his chin at Dumbledore.

Harry leaned against the body behind him and sighed in contentment.

“Yeah. Let’s get out. Our classroom will be empty, or there must be an abandoned bedroom we can use.”

Severus smiled rakishly. “I know just the spot. . .”


End file.
